He Has Come Back
by TemeBriel
Summary: Sasuke is finally home in Konoha, he comes back to find Sakura a changed woman but under all the hate and pain she is still the same girl, Sasuke manages to turn back in to the young girl she was when she thirteen, just with a better familly around her. Chapter 13 is up
1. Chapter 1

He has come back?

I woke up to the sun shining on to my pillow warming my face slightly and, the blood that covered my sheets from the previous night my wrist still hadn't healed.

I slowly got out of my warm silk sheets and got changed into a pair red skinny jeans and black converse with my clans symbol on the back pocket and white vest top, with black and white checked wristband to cover my left wrist were the scars are and on my right wrist I put my blue, black and red shag bands on and my Sagittarius bracelet which Sasuke and had given me for birthday when I was twelve.

_Why does torment me so I don't why I wear this anymore he's never coming._

I walked out of my door grabbing my black leather jacket as I left my studio apartment with my I-pod in my ears I was listening to Green Day When September Comes and then now your enemy.

Then I bump into Naruto swooped me up into a big bear hug and spinning me around screaming "Come on Sakura we have to go to see the Hokage come on!"

Putting me down and grabbing my left wrist so tightly it made hurt because of the cuts, he was dragging me around like I was a rag doll when we got to Tsunade's office.

"Sakura and Naruto were Kakashi" she said with that look why is he always late.

"Yo I am here what is it" Kakashi said.

"Well Sasuke has came back to the village in the early hours of yesterday morning and has been on trail ever since and the council have decided to let him live due to the fact the he has killed six S-rank criminals and the entire sound village but he will not be allowed on any missions for one year and will not be allowed to become part of the Abu for another year after that and for those two years he well be living with you Sakura my word is final before you even start argue with me" Tsunade spoke angrily as she finished.

"Sasuke Come in here I have told them" She spoke your softly.

SASUKE POINT OF YOU

I walked into the expecting Sakura to run up and hug me but nothing when I first walked in couldn't notice the smell of blood but as I passed her I did Sakura had changed so much she was no longer a little fan girl I was dreading living with she was taller longer her hair and finally gotten back to the length that loved on her so much it was tied into loose pigtails with a black ribbons wrapped around her hair.

I heard her speak.

"Tsunade please may I leave now if Sasuke is going to live with me I need to set my house up for him" she was lying I could tell but no one else could.

Sakura jumped out of the window and ran back to her house.

"Should I go after her" I asked.

"You might as well no one else will she doesn't really talk anymore" Tsunade said with grief in her eyes for the lost cherry blossom.

I jumped out of the window chasing after Sakura.

I knew where she lived Tsunade had told me it.

When I got to her house the windows were wind open letting the sunlight in to her room.

I jumped on to the ledge and then jumped into her room I surprised by the appearance of the room.

There was one wall with a black and white pattern the rest of the walls were black tie was a four poster black steel bed with black silk sheets and red and purple cushions.

With pictures of all are friend and love which had centre place was of me and her at her birthday.

I smiled.

She walked into the room dropping what she was holding it was diary her face dropped and tears filled her eyes I ran over to her picking diary up and passing it back to her.

"Sasuke" she whispered

I saw that she was bleeding through her wrist band I slowly took her wrist bands away and saw the slits on her wrist.

"What the hell have you done to yourself Sakura what had you done?"

She stayed silent.

"Sakura answer I don't want wake up and find you dead you day" I shook her.

"Sasuke stop I will tell you my parents died and then you left" she began to cry what had happened to my cherry blossom she was no longer a fan girl.

"When did your parents die" I asked

"When you attacked the village with the sound" she said angrily.

I held her close, it's my entire fault.

I destroyed the Cherry Blossom.

"Sasuke it's not your fault I was always weak" she said the tears were still in her eyes.

Her top was slightly ruffled and saw a tattoo.

"Sakura what is this" I poked her back.

She lifted her top it was a continues line of stars starting the base of her bed and finishing at bottom of her neck.

I saw her boobs her firm boobs her skin was creamy so soft untouched by any male.

I picked her pick bridal style and placed her on the bed and tucked her into the covers and kissed her on the forehead.

SAKURA POV

Oh shit Sasuke knows he knows I slit my wrists he knows about my tattoos does he know I still love him with all my heart.

I got changed in to my pjs and grab my hoddie from the side and walked down stairs.

"So you finally woke up then" he said sweetly

He was cooking Sasuke was cooking this had to be a dream.

"Sasuke you nearly everything about me know so don't tell anybody else ok"

That's when turned and placed one plates on the table, he hit two burgers and chips and sweetcorn.

He smiled so sweetly at meet that you wouldn't think it was the same Sasuke I knew when I was twelve.

"Sit now then we can talk properly" he grabbed and chair and sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"Ok I have more to show you but after we have finished dinner" I said looking up at him.

"You still wear that?"

"Yeah of course I do it was the last time we were all happy" I said calmly not wanting to cry again.

"But why I left you and everyone else behind it was my fault your parents died my fault that you hurt yourself."Sasuke Said

I put my finger on my lips and told me to "Shut up".

"Let's go sit down on the couch" I said jumping down from this lap and taking his hand and walked over to the couch and pushed him on to it.

"Right are you ready" I asked nervously

I slowly walked away from Sasuke slowly.

I slowly took my bottoms of and showed him the many scars that were across my legs and the tattoos which was a snake around my ankle and the symbol for love on my hip.

SASUKE POINT OF YOU

I was in utter shock at what Sakura had become she had completely changed she was longer innocent.

"Sasuke you're the only person that has ever seen me like this only person that's ever seen my tattoos my scars please don't tell anyone please" Sakura said.

"Why not Sakura you need help" I said calmly even know I was full of anger.

"All I need is for you to hold me so close I feel safe again" she said walking over to me and lying on my chest.

"Sakura I will always protect you know matter what it takes" I said sweetly.

"Sasuke I have nightmares of the day when my parents died and I saw it happen I was there but I was paralyzed by Pain and forced to watch my parents die it almost destroyed me." She said it so quietly that I barely heard her.

"Then I am gladded I killed that sick bastard then he didn't deserve to live" I spoke softly and held her closer.

She fell asleep in her arms that when I noticed her snap bands and thought to myself that should be funny.

I placed her on her bed for the second time today and watched her sleep until I feel a sleep with her arms wrapped my wrist.

I woke up to find Sakura hugging so tight with a smile on her face.

"Sakura are you awake" I asked her

"Yep but I want to stay like this you're so warm and it's the first time in years that I haven't had any nightmares it's like a weight as been lifted from my shoulders" she said lovingly

I leant down and kissed her tenderly.

"My first kiss" she said sweetly.

"What do you mean you have been kissed" I said rubbing her cheek with my thumb.

"I have never been kissed it's to personal" she said quietly

"So I am the only one allowed to kiss you like this" I said leaning down and kissing her.


	2. Training

~Chapter Two~ 

~Training~

SAKURA POV 

~TWO WEEKS LATER~

He held me close it was nine o clock and neither of us wanted to move from the positions we were in warm and comfortable and I felt safe in his arms wrapped protectively around my waist and my arms were wrapped around his soft neck my face was nuzzled into his warm toned chest.

"Sakura we have to leave for training and were already an hour late" he said kissing my neck.

"Come on we all know that we are not going to move and we both know that Kakashi- Sensei will be one and half hours late so that means we have half an hour to be like this." I said sweetly.

I felt him pick me and take me to the bathroom and sit me on the toilet seat and run the bath he slowly started to undress and gently placed me in the bath and kissed me on the forehead, he slowly, undressed himself and claimed in behind me, grabbed the loofah of the side and began to wash me back.

"Sasuke what are you doing, I don't need you to help I am not sick I am just hurting that is all but I thank god that your here now with me protecting, and I can't believe I am going to say this I love you" I said quietly but I knew he could hear me.

"I love you too. My blossom my cherry blossom." He held me closer.

SASUKE's POV

When we finally got out of the Bathtub it we were already two hour late Sakura was sitting right in the middle of bed wrapped in a long black beach towel.

"Sasuke please May you pass me the black skinny jeans and my Team Dracula Because No self respecting vampire sparkles in the sun, t-shirt please and pair of converse." She asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure" I said whipping the towel from around her and grabbed a black lace bra from the side and a black pair of underwear also. I quickly dressed her.

"Why did you do that..." she asked me.

I quickly kissed her; I knew it would silence her she just looked at me as if to say you're so full of yourself.

"Come on we have training to go to." I said throwing her my back running out of the front door slamming it shut behind me.

I ran to the training grounds as fast as I could we where two hours late I hoped that Kakashi Sensei wasn't there already because then we would in trouble.

When we finally got there Sai and Naruto were sparing against each other. Kakashi looked up.

"Your finally here I see." Kakashi said quietly quickly moving behind us. "You two can spar know since Naruto and Sai have been going at for an hour you two can do it know." Kakashi said.

"Bring it Uchiha." She said sticking out her tongue.

"What happened to Sasuke Kun, Haruno?" I smirked back.

"Well we are sparring so you see I will call you whatever I please."

AN HOUR LATER

"You still haven't caught me I heard." From somewhere near me where was she I was going to when this.

"Boo" she was in front of me.

A quick punch I missed her and another one missed her again, where do she go, side to side under the ground ABOVE.

"Got you." She said kissing me on the cheek.

"Oh really because I thought it was the first person to be pinned to the ground." I sad quickly pining her to the ground.

Kissing her and hold her closer when I finally looked because of a Cough from Kakashi Sensei

"So I assuming from your positions that Sasuke won." Kakashi said. As I helped Sakura up.

"Sasuke why were you kissing Saku Chan like that?" Naruto asked.

"Ermm because you idiot were in a relationship." I said holding Sakura closer.

"But you have only been back two weeks and Sakura wouldn't go near anybody before you came back so why you of all people." Naruto Started.

"Naruto shut up you have someone and I am with Sasuke I love Sasuke and if that's such a big problem for you then... Wait a minute I don't care what you think."She said despairing in a proof of cherry blossoms.

"Bye you twat." I said vanishing in a proof of smoke myself.

I walked into the bedroom she wasn't there I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sakura let me in now can you really be that hurt by what he said, he didn't mean it anyway he has Hinata and I have you. Saku let me in please."

"Sasuke just go away I am not in the mood just leave me alone go and have a nice day with the boys please Sasuke, I just want to be left alone."

"No Sakura let me in NOW!" I shouted knowing that she wouldn't let me in.

"Okay Saku have it your way then I will come back in five hours please, be out of the room by then." I said softly.

Three Hours Later

I came home preciously three hours later to find a sleeping Sakura curled up in a small ball she was fast asleep wearing a dark sapphire nightgown which ended at her knee, she had a silk black kimono dressing gown, she was tossing and turning I quickly run to the bed and climbed on to the bed, held her closer used my thumb to rub her thigh, she nuzzled her head into my neck, she stopped tossing and turning.

"Sasuke I am so sorry I snapped at you, I really am, please forgive me." She said weakly.

"It's okay tonight we are going to go on our first date." I said softly kissing her forehead.

"Okay where are we going Sasuke." She asked sweetly.

"You will see just wear something beautiful my blossom." I asked nicely.

"When are we leaving?" she asked.

"Seven o clock that leaves both of us three hours to get ready." I said softly.

I kissed her on the lips passionately, she pulled herself closer.

"I have to get changed, you know." She said between kisses.

"Okay I will leave you to get changed." I said "I well be in the living room."

SAKURA'S POV

I walked into my wardrobe I choose a silk underlay dress with a lace over the top I choose a pair of black tights I need to find the perfect pair of heels.

Heels, red ones, sliver ones, black ones. Black heels perfection and then black leather jacket which goes up to my waist.

I took along shower it felt amazing, against my skin, I was in the shower for a whole hour I knew it would bug Sasuke but I really needed to think, I needed to think if I love him I love him with all my heart and he is the only one in my heart.

"Sakura come on I have to get dressed to you know please oh and yeah bring a binki." He said.

"Okay."

SASUKE POV

TWO HOURS LATER

When I came out of the bedroom Sakura was sitting on the sofa she was leaning on the arm glasses on book in hand FALLEN by Lauren Kate. (Best Book ever well one of them).

She looked beautiful her was curled and place into bun curls by either side of her eyes her outfit was perfect she looked like a goddess she still covered her wrists in fear of anybody in town finding out her secret.

I was tailored pants with a shirt which had two buttons undone she looked amazing I couldn't take my eyes of her she was just reading a book, her heels lying on the floor by the side of her, she was always reading.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~

~A Date~

SASUKE POV

"Saku are you ready to go because by the look it, that book seems to be pretty inserting, if you put your cute little glass on." I said teasingly.

"Just because, I don't have perfect eye like some people, I have to read with glasses I don't have perfect eye sight like you." She said.

"Oh you better run Saku." I said running towards her.

"Shit." She said jumping up and putting her heels running out the front door.

She said running out the door suddenly stopping I went crashing into her.

"Hey Ino and Sai, sorry about that." She said quietly.

"Sakura why are you wearing glasses, I thought you had perfect eye sight I was there when you had your eyes tested." Ino said.

"Ermm I need them to read otherwise my eyes become really sore." She said quietly.

She took her glasses off, and placed them in her handbag, at the same time she took along black ribbon with Haruno symbol out of her bag and wrapped it round her wrapped my wrist.

Ino and Sai where gone once the Sakura glasses where gone, we were walking to our date.

When she saw what I had done for it was simple yet elegant, I had wrapped fairy lights around a Sakura tree and placed a small picnic blanket under the tree I had placed pillows on the ground.

I sat down and pulled her into my lap, carefully she quickly untied the ribbon and retied with a bow it when round my wrist six times.

"What does it mean Sakura will you explain." I asked.

"My dad give me this the day before the snake bastard attacked, he said my mother wanted me to have it my mum died when I was baby when the nine tails attacked she was in intestine care for two weeks then she died massive internal bleeding, but she is always with me." That's when I noticed her locket.

"I never noticed this before." I took it in my hand

_KAWA & TAKIGAWA BES FRIENDS FOEVER AND A DAY._

"Why is my mother's last name on the back of this locket with a Samurai family on the back?" I asked.

"They were best friend when they were younger my mum was in team with your father and Naruto's dad." She said smiling.

"I didn't know that, maybe that does why dad was so cold he lost the people closest to him all expect my mum." I said quietly.

"Any way what does the ribbon mean." I asked.

"It means I have given you my heart and I belong to you." She said quietly kissing.

"Sakura I have questioned to ask you will you marry me." I asked kissing her neck.

"Yes I will." She said pushing me to the ground kissing me and then I slipped the ring on to her figure.

We were kissing passionately are hands going everywhere.

"Not tonight Sasuke I want to be virgin on our wedding night." She said shyly.

"Ok my love lets have are meal." I said kissing her.

We fed each other strawberries and chocolate, Sakura was very sleepily, by this point she fell asleep in my arms once the meal was finished. I carried her home, her little baby snuggling into my chest.

I opened the door placed Sakura on couch and took her shoes of then mine in turn she was talking in her I love you Sasuke.

She always so different when she slept so peaceful unlike when she was a wake always so different.

I love her and does she even release how much I love her how much I would kill for her and love her until the day she dies and leaves me behind.

I pick her up and carry her to our bedroom she snuggles closer to my chest, digging her nail into my chest almost as if she is having a nightmare.

"I love you please don't hurt me never hurt me." She was crying into my chest her tear soaking my t-shirt.

I place her on the bed quickly find one of her nightgowns, then quickly undress her and place her in the covers and kiss her on the forehead, I quickly undress just to my boxers and slid in next to her she looked like an angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys its Teme Briel here this is update of February 2011, this chapter is set six months in the future, Sasuke and Sakura are getting prepared to getting married so that means there will be a lemon in this chapter.

Hey I finally have a beta Terrifed of Logic

Six months later

Today was the day that I was going to marry Sakura Haruno soon to be Uchiha, Naruto was currently, tucking his shirt in, doing up his tie, and for once he actually looked neat, Shikamaru, Neji and Sai were all getting ready making sure they looked perfect for their girlfriends, who were Sakura's bridesmaids, I wondered how they were going to look I knew the colour scheme which was light blue, the date is 21st December Sakura wanted a wedding near Christmas to make our first Christmas together special, and I understood why.

We had only gotten back from a mission three days ago, and Sakura had already done so much towards it I didn't realise how much effort a wedding took until I saw Sakura sleeping on the kitchen table with papers all over the place. She always looks so peaceful in her sleep that I wonder how beautiful she will look today, will she be wearing a traditional kimono? Or maybe, something new? Elegant? She would be one of the only brides in Konoha to be able to wear a white dress and say she was still a virgin on her wedding day.

"Sasuke, its time" I hear Naruto say.

I follow him to the alter each friend behind me, I turn to face the window a beautiful stained glass window of a cherry blossom, it reminds me of Sakura, how perfect she was and still is, and that she is finally becoming herself again, expect for the fan-girl side she will never become that again, since she already has me.

Around me she can be whoever she wants, even the really shy Sakura, which I know she would rather be than the always smiling girl which her friends thought she was, until I left and her whole life came crashing down around her, they saw the real her, the untouched and the beautiful girl she really was.

The bridal march song began; her bridesmaids began to walk down, Termari, Hinata and Ino came in first, their dresses were a light purple, they were holding white tulips wrapped in purple ribbon.

Then there was Sakura, her long pink hair was curled around her face, framing it nicely, she looked even more beautiful than ever, her dress wasn't long because she was only 5'3 and hated long dresses anyway. The dress was made out of silk and cut off at the knees and with lace over the top, she looked amazing, her dress had long sleeves, the top had a heart shape to it and her high heels increased her height to 5'7, she walked slowly down the aisle and the bridesmaids were already lined up, Sakura wasn't walking with anyone; her family were all gone.

I am her only family and we are going to create our own family, we would both finally be happy with each other.

"So I assume we are ready to begin." Tsunade said quietly.

I looked at my soon to become bride, she smiled at me and said,

"Yes, we are."

The wedding ceremony lasted forty minutes because of the traditional customs combined from both our families.

The wedding day seemed to move at a fast pace and by the time everyone had gone home, it was eleven o'clock. Sakura and I weren't the most sociable of people and they respected that we wanted time to ourselves, not just with our friends. They understood that Sakura was finally becoming safer, but only ever went out with me and only went on missions with me, that required a medical nin but most of the time Sakura wouldn't leave the house, she would read and draw and play music. She is an amazing woman and I couldn't wait until we had children, and hopefully that would happen soon.

* * *

Small wood in Aishiteru village (on the board of Konoha)

Sakura and I were travelling to a small cabin in the woods, which Tsunade had arranged for us, Sakura was so sleepily I picked her up, bridal style

"Sasuke, what are you doing, I can walk you know." She says cuddling deeper into my chest.

"You're tired you have had hardly any sleep and you have been on your feet all day what you expect me to do." I say then I kiss her forehead.

"I am not so fragile you know." She says tickling me.

"I know, but you are fragile to me. You will always be my Sakura." I say quietly realizing that she is already starting to fall to sleep.

I came to a cabin in the woods which has its own private hot springs. Tsunade wanted to make sure we had a relaxing time together and I finally started to see why Tsunade had placed me with Sakura, because she wanted us to care and be happy with each other.

I walked into the cabin, it was amazing, there was a small hall way and then, had four rooms leading off, and small back door at the end which lead to the hot springs.

The first door on the left hand-side had the kitchen and then the one on the right hand side was the living room and then the final doors had the bathroom and then the master bedroom it beautiful our room had a pair of French doors which lead again to the hot spring. There was a note on the bed.

_To _

_Sasuke, this house use to belong to your parents I really hope you and Sakura can enjoy it as this small cabin now belongs to you and Sakura, take as much time you need and look after Sakura. From, Tsunade. _

M y parents' hidden cabin the one where they went to when, I was young and now Tsunade had given it to Sakura and I. So we could have our private moments when we had children, of own.

I placed Sakura on the bed; she was no longer in the wedding dress instead she was wearing a simple navy blue vest top and a pair of black leggings, a simple pair of dolly shoes I took of the dolly shoes and then again picked her up and lay her back on the bed with the cover wrapped around her, she looked so peaceful no more nightmares she hadn't had nightmares for six months since I had been by her side.

I quickly changed out of my jeans and my top, so I was just in my boxers and slide into the side next to Sakura and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closely into my chest so that her head was resting on my chest, her pink was longer than ever reaching her bum. I loved her long hair, it suited her so well.

I knew that Sakura wanted to make love tonight but she was fast asleep and also I wanted it be special and I had planned quite a few things to keep ourselves entertained for the next two weeks, it was just going to be Sakura and I.

I slowly began to rub the bottom of her back, I knew that Sakura loved this even in her sleep, I could tell this because she slowly started to put her arm around my waist, I ran my head though her soft hair.

I woke up first, to see Sakura still fast asleep, but she had moved so that she was lying across my chest, her legs tangled with mine.

It was only six o'clock I really didn't want to wake her; she looked so peaceful even more peaceful than usual.

I decided that I would sleep longer as I was still tried and didn't want to move from the warmth of Sakura's arms.

By the time woke again, it was 10 o'clock, and Sakura and I really need to wake up, we were meant to be going on a walk.

"Sakura, honey, it's time to get up." I whisper softly into her ear, nibbling slightly on ear.

"I don't want to get up, I am comfy." She says snuggling into my chest.

"Nope come on up, up, up." I say getting out of bed and walking to her side of the bed and picking her up.

"We are going in the hot springs and then going on walk but before we go on the walk I am going to show you some of the new clothes that you now wear so the head of the Uchiha family."

"What do you mean?" She asks rubbing her eyes, and flipping herself out of my arms.

"I didn't know you could do that, any way back to the point you have to wear the Uchiha symbol, and the clan colours." I say grabbing her arm.

"I don't want lose my identity, I am the last Haruno, my name may be Uchiha but I have Haruno blood running though my veins and you have my ribbon wrapped around your wrist." She burst into tears; I grab her waist and pull her into my chest.

"That's way I found you this." I say placing a necklace around her neck.

"I never want you to lose your identity, ever because the fact that you're Haruno and now a Uchiha makes you even more special."

"This was my mother's… How did you even get hold of this." She asks me.

"Tsunade had it. Your mother said that in her will it had to go to the person she married so that she and your clan would always be with you." I tell her softly.

"Come on, lets go to our own personal hot springs." I whisper into her ear.

"Okay, please explain to me why the Uchiha symbol is plastered all over this house.

"Oh, it used to be my parents' personal cabin plus it was secret so I didn't even know it was theirs until just last night." I say leading her to the hot spring.

This was going to be the, first time that Sakura and I were going to see each other naked and I knew Sakura was nervous, I had seen her in her bra and knickers that was all and she had just seen me in my boxers.

Sakura sat on the rock by the pool and slowly started to undress, pulling her vest top over her head and then her bra and leggings and underwear.

She slipped into the pool elegantly, and allowed the water engulf her, I slipped away my boxers.

I climbed into the pool, and swam over to, Sakura who was trying to cover herself.

"There is nothing be assumed of you are my wife and I love you." I say kissing her passionately.

She wraps her arms around her neck and I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her into the kiss further, she responds quickly.

* * *

One Hour later 

"Come on Sakura I have to show you your new clothes." I say lifting her out of the pool of water.

She grabs a towel from the side and wraps herself in it, and then passes me one; I jump out of the hot springs.

I realise for the first time that Sakura has just seen my cock, and she is blushing a deep red.

"Sakura, are you embarrassed by my dick?" I ask her, wrapping the towel around my waist.

"No, but it's the first one I have ever seen in my life." She says quietly.

We slowly walk over to our small cabin, I reveal a small chest that I asked Tsunade to pack full of the clothes that Sakura would need for the two weeks we would be here and the rest of the time at home.

"Do you want look in the chest?" I ask her.

"Yes please." She says opening the chest.

Five black bras with the Uchiha symbol in-between the two cups and then five others with the Uchiha symbol covering them except the base colour was blue. Then were several dresses, which ranged in size from, above the knee, just below the knee, black or blue with the Uchiha symbol in either at the bottom of the dress or at the back of the dress. Then several pairs of shorts and vest tops, or t- shirts.

Sakura has chosen to wear one of her short dress and pair of sandals, I just wore my normal clothes and then Sakura and I walked out of the house, and went for a long around the rivers and streams in this little village.

Sakura, had now tied her hair up because the heat was getting to her, we were currently walking on a tree, which had been knocked over into a bridge. She walked across it slowly I followed behind holding her waist so that she wouldn't fall into the river.

"Sasuke, I am a ninja not an innocent twelve year old girl, you know." She said softly.

"You will always be innocent to me, the beautiful, stunning girl I am married to and the little twelve year old girl, fan girl who said she loved me five years ago. The same woman and girl now are the same." I whisper into her ear.

* * *

Ten hours later

8:00 pm 

Sakura was currently in the shower because she fell into some mud when I wasn't holding onto her, so it proves that I shouldn't kiss her on the neck when across more bridges and also I should try to grab onto her.

So now I am currently sitting on our bed waiting for her to come out of the shower in, I hear the door open to see Sakura has grab one of my t-shirts and her hair is slightly curled. She climbs over to the bed and rests her head on my shoulder I climb on top of her and kiss her passionately, I slowly start to lift my shirt of her head so that, she completely naked before me and she looks amazing.

I kiss her all the way down to her hips and then kiss her, stomach and trace my finger over my stomach.

"One day our heirs will be inside of you, but not just yet." I say kissing stomach yet again, I pull my boxers down. This reveals my erect member, Sakura blushes I decided that I want to go slow with her since it's her first time, I slowly hold Sakura closer to my chest so that she feels comfortable, I slowly place my member towards her core and slowly enter, she screams in pain.

"Shhhh my love I know it's bad but I promise it gets better from here." I slowly wipe away her tears and kiss her eyes.

I slam into her, Sakura doesn't scream out in pain like I expect she just holds on tight to me, and begins to rock her hips against mine our first time together as a couple last one hour and by the time we are done Sakura and I fall asleep in mess of sheets and sweat and I am still inside of her because she didn't want me to move she said she felt even safer with me there.

I know its not the best lemon in the world but it will improve


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter five~

~Honeymoon~ 

~Sakura's Pov~

I have decided to change Aishiteru: to a small island more to explore ;)

I awoke in Sasuke's arms, he was massaging circles into my back and kissing my neck his other arm pulling me in closer he always knew how to calm me down I assumed I had been having a nightmare but I couldn't understand what was going on Sasuke was whispering calming words into my ear.

"Do you remember the dream you were screaming so loudly, all I could do was hold you close and try to calm you down, I hate hearing you in pain." He said then kissed my forehead.

"Did you get a good night sleep?" I ask tracing his cheek with my thumb.

"Yes, I am just glad I was holding you when you were tired, and spent." He says kissing me on the cheek.

Our honeymoon was relaxed and loving, we have been here for two days and it's just Sasuke and I, were passionate and rough Sasuke was only like this when it was just him and I.

I love the way we our when with our friends to but is completely different, he's softer and tender, I prefer being by ourselves but we have to be back in Konoha soon I don't want to go back, I love it here is quite with no one to disturb us, but when we got back Naruto, would come round without asking us, Ino would come round in the middle of personal business I could imagine it all, all of them coming round to a little flat, which I owned.

I feel asleep again, Sasuke holding me close kissing my forehead.

I awake to no arms around me, I go over to the truck of clothes which Tsunade and I assuming Ino and Hintia because I find lace lots of lace packed and heels and other things, I was shocked.

I chose the simplest things I could find which were pair of silk shorts which were, green and plain white vest top, no bra and a plain black knickers and walk through to the kitchen and wrap my arms round his waist.

"Good morning sweet heart how was the rest of your night." He asked me yet to see what I was wearing.

"It was better after you calmed me down." I say letting going off his waist and go to sit on the counter swinging my legs.

He still is yet to look up at me.

"Sakura." He says turning to look at me, his mouth hangs open.

"Yes". I say crossing my legs on the counter.

He steps in front of me and kiss me passionately wrapping his fingers in my hair, pulling my lips closer into his, this is how we were meant to be, we have only been together for six months and I feel at peace like this.

"You look amazing, even better then you did in your wedding dress, because I have a feeling that dress wasn't you." He holds me close and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Come on you, we need to eat." He says sitting me down on a stool and placing hot honey porridge on the table.

"Thank you, it's lovely, what about you, you hate sweet things." I say slowly eating my food.

"Not all sweet foods, but some." He says kissing my nose.

"I guess that means me." I say cracking my knuckles.

"I am guessing you may want to have a shower, and then possibly going exploring." He says wrapping his arms around me and taking me to the bathroom.

"I would rather have bath." I say quietly but louder enough for him to hear.

"Okay we both can have a bath, but then we are going out." He says starting to run the bath adding bath butte, soon the bath was full Sasuke stripped down and then got in the bath I quickly undress, and lean against his chest, and then he kisses my forehead.

"I love being like this with you." He says kissing my forehead again, and then I turn around so that we are lying chest to chest.

"Same, how long until we have to go back to Konoha." I ask softly.

"We have two months till we have to start making are way back, we are expected around 21st December." He says kissing my shoulder.

"So we are here past my birthday." I say calmly.

He just smirks and pulls me closer.

"Come on we have been in here for two days and all of that you have been in the bed and with me bringing you food, expect for the little walk we went on at the beginning and we have so much more to explore." Sasuke says softly.

"Okay" I say stepping out of the bath and grab a towel and wrap my hair into it and then I grab another towel and dry myself off.

I walk to my truck, and find: pair of wash out jean shorts and a t-shirt has a white round neck and white around the edging of the sleeves with the Uchiha symbol in the left corner, and then a pair of socks with a pair of walking boots.

"You ready to go." Sasuke asks, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah." I say unwrapping his arms from and turning around.

Sasuke was there in all he was wearing a pair knee length shorts which were black and a pair flip flops.

"We are going to the beach not hiking." He says calmly going to the case and choosing a swimming costume and a different pair of shorts.

"Here change into this we aren't going hiking, after yesterday." He said going to sit on the bed.

Whilst I slipped off the vest top and the bra and placed the binki top on and then the bottoms then the black cotton jeans.

Then I chose a pair of flip flops, which were pink with cherry blossoms on.

"Come on." He says interlinking his figures with mine.

We walk out the door.

"Are we the only ones on the island?" I ask

"Yes since the island belongs to the Uchiha family." Sasuke says putting his around my hip.

"This island belongs to us." I say excitedly.

"Yep come on." Sasuke says leading my up to a beach.

The water was brighter, brightest water I have ever seen I my heart skipped it was beautiful the sand was white pure white it almost looked like snow.

Sasuke had packed towels and sun cream.

"Sakura lie down on the towel, I will rub cream on your stomach I will put some sun cream on you." Sasuke asks me and I lay on my back.

Sasuke rubs the cream on my back and my legs and then turns me on my back and rubs the cream on to my stomach and rubs the cream into my skin and then he moves to my breast and takes extra care with this.

"You're next Sasuke." I say pushing him down into the sand.

He laughs, and passes me the sun cream.

"Go ahead."

After a while Sasuke and I have finished and we decided to go for a swim, in the warm water I swim off leaving Sasuke behind I always the strongest swimmer, in team seven.

"Where do you think you're going." Sasuke suddenly grabs and I am under the water with Sasuke.

We come up grasping for hair.

"You release how beautiful you are to Me." I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck; Sasuke wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses me passionately and pulls me deeper into the kiss.

I swap over on to his back, and then he takes over to the shore we a towel is lay, he places me on the towel.

Kisses down from my neck until my he reaches my hip and stops, he stops and pulls my knickers down .

He whispers into my ear, "You do release how beautiful you are to me." Then he undoes my clasp and my bra and he teleports us to our bed.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter six~ 

~Back Home~

Sakura and I, were currently travelling home, to the Uchiha compound Sakura was currently wearing, a long sleeved t-shirt which was black and, a pair skin tight short which went down to her, knees her long pink hair was platted into halo all around her head, so the heat was off her neck, and black pair of dolly shoes, she looked completely different with the Uchiha colours on, she looked as if she was meant to wear them they suited her completely, as we arrived at the gates, a figure was waiting there a tall red headed man with green eyes Sakura immediately started to shake I looked from her to the man, with the same emerald eyes as Sakura her family were dead, that is what she was told her family was dead and yet someone with the exact same eye colour as Sakura was standing there, pacing up and down the gate which entered into Konoha.

"Sak, I thought your parent were dead." I asked her as she interlinked her figures though mine.

"So did I, Sasuke so did I, I was told they were dead, by the Hokage herself, so what the hell is my father doing here." She said to herself quietly.

"It will be, okay Sakura just walk straight past him Sakura it will be okay." I stroke her head with my thumb.

Sakura, was finally proud of herself, and she finally had someone supporting her, she finally had her legs out which showed of her small snake tattoo on her, ankle she looked like a new person and her father could destroy it all in one day.

We walked slowly to the village; they had been gone three months, Sakura and I didn't want talk about anything all they wanted to do was, be in each other arms.

We walked passed Sakura's father, she grabbed on to me more tightly, I untangled are hand and grab her hip, and started to play with her hair, she began to become more comfortable.

"Sakura is that you, is that my little girl all grown up." He stays reaching out for Sakura I quickly put her behind me.

"Yes that is Sakura, but she is no longer a Haruno she is a Uchiha, and you betrayed her trust she thought you were dead, she has been on her own for five years, crushed and alone, then a year ago I came back, into her life and made her better and therefore if you come anywhere near her." I said calmly hiding my temper.

"Sasuke leave him he isn't worth your time or your energy and if he does come anywhere near me, I will just leave him, he has no family." She says clicking her knuckles.

"What about your brother Sakura or have you forgotten about Sasori." Her father said.

"of course not I killed him." She said walking away.

I grabbed her by the waist and lead her away I could feel her breaking down I my arms, she was my Sakura and I hated seeing her like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven 

Hey guys this is my second update, of the day I feel really good at the moment, so here you go.

Why has her Dad come back ?

Sakura was sitting on the couch her legs crossed and drinking hot chocolate and had a big baggy top and leggings she looked worried and upset.

"Sakura do you want to talk about it." I ask her going to sit next her.

"He left, he wasn't killed I always thought he was killed up until about year ago." She sobbed into my chest, she continued.

"It was just after I killed my own brother, I killed my brother because he hurt my friends and he left me alone in this world." She continued to cry.

"I have done the same Sakura, you did it without revenge you did it because you had to and I didn't." I said softly kissing her neck.

"We need to talk to him, come on Sasuke I know where he will be." She says grabbing my hand, and she grabs a pair of jeans off the side and a pair of flip flops.

"Are you sure Sakura?" I ask.

"Yes come on baby." She leads me out the door and down passage ways.

I see the older red headed man passing up and down.

"Father, I need to talk to you." She says quietly.

"What don't you think your mother would be assumed of you now you killed your fucking brother." He screams at her.

"You have no right to talk about my mother because you faked your own death when I was nine and I only found out a year ago you were still alive, so fuck off, I killed Sasori because I had no choice." She shouted at him.

"Then you are no better than an Uchiha." He screams at her.

"Last time I check my name was Sakura Uchiha not Haruno, and there was only one bad egg in their family but, in ours no one gives a shit about anyone only mum cared and she died, fighting against her own son's group." She says quietly.

"You will not disrespect our family." He shouts.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't part of your family you left and walked out of the door, leaving mum to cope on her own with a nine year old and a trouble making fourteen year old." She walks away.

I follow.

"You are stronger then you think you are amazing, my special Sakura." I say picking her up bridal style and running home with her.

I open our front door and take Sakura to our bedroom and set her down on the floor she walks into her walk in wardrobe and put a pair p.j pants and a blue vest top.

Then she goes to her vanity table and wipes of her makeup and let her pony tail go and curls form around her face.

She climbs over to me and crawls under the silk sheets and nuzzles into my chest and I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me, I kiss the top of her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter Eight~

Sakura's POV

I wake up the next morning to find Sasuke, not beside me, but the place where he slept still was still warm.

I climbed out of bed, and headed for the kitchen where Sasuke was making pancakes and coffee.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." He says grabbing two plates and setting the food down.

"I woke up and you weren't there." I say taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Cooking breakfast was meant to be a surprise though Sakura." He says placing the food in front of me.

"Thank you." I say smiling up at him.

"It is what you deserve after last night" he says sitting next me.

"Don't mention it, he will not be problem well probably at least I hope not." I say looking down at my breakfast.

"I am Uchiha and an Anbu member, my best friend is the future Hokage, if he harms you I will put him through a wall."

"Don't you aren't getting kicked out for this village, we are just going to have to kick him out of lives."

"I don't want him finding out certain thing in our life, not the Clans secretes, he isn't someone I can ever trust and I will never trust him my mother and brother are died and he might as well be." I say eating my pancakes.

"Sakura... you can't turn to hate I don't want the person I love turning to hate, like I did, I have to go on a training exercise, be safe whilst I am gone."

"I will be don't worry about me, I just have a appointment I have to attend." I say kissing his cheek.

I quickly change into the new colours of my life no longer wearing red and white, but wearing blue and black, which Sasuke said suited my so much better.

I had to go and see Tsuande; I hadn't told Sasuke the reason I had to go it was do with my father and our possible growing family.

I went to Tsuande office and walked in as I usually did my father was standing there looking me up and down, probably shocked to see me in Uchiha colours.

"Why the hell isn't this man locked up, I want him locked up right, now he betrayed my mother and our family, my brother turning into an S-Rank criminal and me having to assistant him, get him out of this village." I say directly to Tsuande not looking my father in the eyes.

"Sakura calm down, right now, he is your father f you may hate him, and I know he's a criminal but isn't your husband."

"Yes my husband is but you know that he helped me out the dark hole I was in when my family died."

"He's staying in the village Sakura, but he will not be allowed to go near you or Sasuke or the Uchiha state or any future family you and Sasuke have."

"Why isn't may in that sentence do you think my daughter will actually breed with that thing!"

"Do you forget that your son was an S-rank and that you were as well so don't you dare judge my husband."

"Sakura what else did you need to tell me." She asks me.

"Not whilst he is in the room, I will not let him find out about my personal life before the man I love."

"So you're pregnant, you little slut, you let the Uchiha touch you in that way."

"Yes but at least I have only ever touched one person in my entire life and I was virgin when I became his wife so I am no slut and never will be."

"Sakura you're pregnant with the first Uchiha baby in almost nineteen years it's a time to be happy."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Telling Sasuke

Sasuke Pov

I would like to say thanks to Hearts grow your review made me smile.

I was walking from training it was around half six, by the time I had arrived home, and dinner was waiting on the kitchen table, but Sakura was nowhere to found, I could hear the water running Sakura was probably taking a bath.

"Sasuke are you home?" I hear her sweet voice ask, as she comes into the kitchen wrapped in a towel.

"You look beautiful." I say giving her a hug

"Yeah I am in towel I look so beautiful, anyway I have something to tell you after my bath, I will be done in ten." She says kissing me on the cheek.

By the time I had finished my dinner, I went into our bedroom and change into my , boxers and wanted for Sakura to come out of the bathroom.

Sakura came out and was wearing a navy blue vest top with matching French knickers; she looked beautiful her hair was tied into a bun.

She came and lay beside like she always did and lay her head on my chest.

"What did you want to tell me Hun?" I asked her softly.

"Erm you know that meeting I had with Tsuande, well it was to tell her that I was pregnant but my father guessed before I could tell her properly." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Honey that's brilliant we are going to be a family, do you know if you are having twins or is it just one?" I asked quickly.

"We find out tomorrow if you're not going on mission that is." She says looking up at me with bright green eyes.

"Nope no missions for two whole weeks." I say kissing her forehead.

"Two weeks that means we can plan for the baby." She says kissing me on the lips

"Well I planned on complete different things to happen for these two weeks but if you just want to plan for the baby I understand."

"No I don't just want to plan for the baby, I want to do other things to."


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter Ten~

Hey all this chapter is dedicated to ChibiVampireQueen and nejixxgril. You guys review my story the most and I am truly grateful.

x

Sasuke's POV

I woke up to my beautiful wife peacefully next to me snuggled into my chest I don't think she wanted to move from my arms, I was glad that we both had been given two weeks off to prepare for the baby. I was looking forward to go to the scan today to see how beautiful baby is doing.

"Sakura it's time to wake up, we have to go to the hospital,"

"Erm, sleepily," she yawns lightly.

"Come on the sooner we go to the hospital, the sooner we can home,"

Sakura slowly removes herself from the bed revealing her tattoos; she had taken off her test top during the night, she looked so perfect even after sleep.

"Right I am going to get dressed, "

"Wait one minute," I grab her waste and pin her to the bed and kiss her passionately.

"I thought you wanted to go to the hospital," she says kissing me back.

"I do but we have another two hours in bed and I want to make the best of it,"

I kiss her neck and nibble on it lightly, making her grasp she wasn't expecting it I slowly move all the way down to her stomach, and pull her underwear down with my teeth.

I fell Sakura's hands pull my face to her once her knickers were thrown somewhere on the floor.

"Yes Sakura,"

"I want you,""But we have only just started, so I am just going tease you for a while," 

"But that's no fair because you still have your boxers on,"

"So why don't you take them off then,"

"Gladly,"

She flips our positions, and slowly backs down my legs, and removes my boxer and begins to play with my member slowly licking and sucking, I quickly become harder as Sakura works away, I pull at her making her go faster and faster until I cum inside her mouth, to which she expects excitedly.

"I wasn't expecting that, Sakura,"

"I thought you make like it,"

"How about I return the favour, Sa-ku-ra,"

I flip was back to the way I like, I like being in control over Sakura after all she is mine, I slowly caress her stomach, making her moan softly. Then I kiss her stomach remembering that our precious baby was in there.

"Someone is being very gentle,"

"I have to be, our baby is in there,"

"I know that Sasuke,"

I slowly entre myself into my beautiful wife, I slowly quicken the passé making Sakura and I moan in pleasure.

"Sasuke I think I am going to..."

Sakura comes quickly; she'd obviously been waiting a while for us to be having sex again.

"I didn't release that someone had been so deprived for so long Sakura,"

"Shush Sasuke,"

I move faster until I cum, I roll off Sakura and grab her waist and pull her to my chest.

"I am sleepily Sasuke,"

"No sleep until we get back off the hospital and other things,"

"You want to go buy baby clothes don't you?"

"Yes and other things those aren't just for the baby,"

"Well I am excited,"

"You should be I am buying clothes for you too,"

"I already have enough clothes Sasuke,"

"Yes but I want to make sure all you clothes have the Uchiha symbol on them,"

"Okay I can understand that," she said disappearing behind the screen.

When she came out from behind the screen she was wearing a simple white shirt similar to mine just tighter and a black skirt her hair was tied into a simple pony tail.

"Ready to go Sasuke,"

"I can see that, you look beautiful,"

"You always say that," she says fix her hair into a plat instead of a ponytail.

"Well it's true," I say slipping on my clothes quickly.

We walk out of the estate and into the village and move quickly to the hospital.

"We have an appointment to see Lady Tsuande, under Sakura Uchiha,"

"She Sakura go down to her office she is waiting for you in there," the woman on the desk replies with a snap.

"Tsuande we are here,"

"Good morning Sasuke, Sakura,"

"Morning," we both reply.

"Could you lie on the table and lift your shirt up,"

Sakura did as she was told and lifted her shirt up.

"Sakura this is going to be cold, but it is so we can get a clear picture of the baby or babies,"

When ultra scan was being done, we discovered that we were having twins.

"On my god,"

"Can you let the sex Tsuande?"

"Yes we can I can detect two boy charka levels Sakura, which means to beautiful baby boys,"

"Sakura we are having sons I couldn't be happier,"

"I wanted a little girl, I guess next time we can have a little girl,"

"Of course we can Sakura; we can have as many children as you want,"

"Can we go buy baby stuff?"

"Yes we can Sakura,"

"Wait a min, how many months am I?"

"Sixteen weeks Sakura,"

"Wow,"

"So the babies are due around Christmas time,"

"That would be correct Sakura,"

We left quickly, Sakura was so happy and so was I we were expecting our first and second child at the same time.

"Can we go baby shopping?" Sakura asks me with big eyes.

"Yes of course we can,"

"Which shop do we have to go to?"

"I have all our family clothes specially made,"

"What! And how much does that cost,"

"Don't worry about it Saku,"

"But am your wife Mr,"

"I know Sakura, but it's my job to make sure, you and my family are taken care of,"

"But you don't have to do that alone, I am here to take care of you,"

"I have the money to do stuff like this,"

"And I don't the Haruno family isn't poor,"

"I know that Sakura, but I don't want you dipping into the Haruno funds, not until he is out of our lives,"

"Don't worry about that Tsuande is sorting it," she says kissing my cheek.

"Is that all I get,"

"For now yes, I want to go baby shopping,"

"Okays," I say kissing her on the forehead.

Sakura and I walked down a small side street, to show her the place, my family had been getting there clothes from for years.

"Welcome and Mrs,Uchiha," the old woman stopped her in tracks.

"Sakura is that you," the old woman asked quietly.

"Nana, is that you?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Sakura my dear," the old woman ran up and hugged Sakura tightly.

"Nana mum and dad said you died,"

"I know they did, I wasn't allowed to see you or Sasori,"

"Why the hell not,"

"Because your father hated me, even before you kids were born,"

"Why,"

"Because I knew what he would do to your mother,"

"But you didn't come see me after they died,"

"I couldn't put you threw that,"

"You thought I was dead, Sakura"

"So this is the best why of me finding out your alive and that you make the clothes for the Uchihas, I mean me,"

"Honey I know it's hard, but when Sasuke came in a few months ago he told me who he was marrying, but I told him to wait a while and then your father came back, I was scared, to see my beautiful granddaughter,"

"Don't be he isn't allowed, anywhere near me or Sasuke or any children we have I made sure of it,"

"That good darling, so why are you here?"

"We want to place an order for baby clothes two sets,"

"You're expecting twins,"

"Yes, two boys around December time,"

"I bet they will be beautiful just like you my dear,"

"I was wondering if you could make some maternity clothes for my wife, in the usual colours,"

"Yes Sasuke, I am glad to see how happy you have made granddaughter,"

"Bye Nana see; you soon,"

"You knew she was my nana right?"

"Yep she's one of the only people in Konoha with pink hair,"

"Oh right that would be an obvious one,"

"My mum always went to her, I guess it's because our parents were best friends back in the day,"

"Yeah I need to go and do something,"

"Sakura,"

"Not right now Sasuke, I will be home soon," she kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

Sakura's POV

I haven't been to mum's grave in so longer, but before I went I had to check my father wasn't around, he wasn't thank god.

"Hey mum I know I haven't been to visit in a while but I married Sasuke and we are expecting twins, and I miss you so much and I saw my nana for the time in six years, okay I look weird talking to a headstone I am going to go Bye." I place my hand on my mouth then a kiss on the headstone.

I walk home slowly, Sasuke probably annoyed at the fact that I ran off.

"Sasuke I am home," no answer

"Sasuke where are you," I look each room until I find him in the bedroom passed out looking over the family tree.

"Oi wake up," I say climbing on to the bed.

"Erm..."

I shove him ever so slightly, Bam!

"Ouch what the hell was that,"

"Sorry Sasuke," I smile lightly

"And where did you run off to,"

"I went to my mum's grave site,"

Sasuke climb back onto the bed and I crawled in between his legs to look at the family tree with him.

"So what are you doing anyway?"

"Oh just adding you to the family tree and trying to find a suitable baby name,"

"Okay how about, Kou and Kai,"

"Two Ks how about one K it can be Kou, I like the name Tamaki,"

"Okay, okay I agree with you there let's make sure, those names aren't in the family tree,"

""There not Sakura, I already checked,"

"Anyway lets go to sleep," he said moving the family tree off the bed and climbing into the covers I didn't notice that he only had has underwear on.

I changed as well and snuggled into my Sasuke's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

~He Has Come Back~

~Chapter Eleven~ 

~Moving~

~Sasuke's Point of View~ (I think I am staying with his POV for now)

_A: N Sakura is pregnant with a boy and girl not two twin boys Tamaki and Yuuki and the babies would be September not December._

_Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in a very long time, I broke my laptop, never let anyone tickle you when there is a glass of coke about. So I am using my mother's. My laptop is off to be fixed soon :) _

Today Sakura and I were moving into the Uchiha district, it all had been decorated by the helpful hands on the children at the academy it was classed as D-Rank, mission at least it wasn't as bad, the cat mission we had to constantly go on because of that stupid woman insisting that the cat wore a bow.

Sakura was peacefully sleeping next to me in bed, in all her glory a small bump had begun to form, she was still so tiny considering she was holding twins, in a few short months I was going to be a father and the Uchiha clan was going to be reborn.

It was April and the Konoha weather was just right it had stopped snowing and the flowers were just blooming.

"Sakura honey it's time to wake up," I say kissing her back.

"Why it's early,"

"Sakura we are moving today which means us leaving your apartment and since the only thing left in the place is this bed, we really do need to get going,"

"I wonder where all my stuff is going to go, since it's all new furniture at the main house,"

"I am sure you will love what I have chosen the main house is a surprise for you and the other houses are going to be done as and when we need them,"

"You mean once the children have their own lives and families,"

"Yep, but I am making sure our daughters have men who they love and deserve,"

"Okays doesn't this mean I have to get dressed,"

"Yep you do have to get dressed," I say quickly dressing myself.

Sakura slowly moves herself out of bed, and ties her into a ballerina bun with a navy blue band and place on a long dress which was black which slightly showed her small baby bump, and covered her arms.

"Come on time to go Sakura," I say holding her hand lead her out the door and down to Uchiha district, and are new home.

"Sasuke Kun, why are we moving here the twins aren't even born yet I understand why, but I like the apartment,"

"Sakura we are Uchiha's we should live there its only one house you have to look after and our children,"  
"Sasuke I am still going to work I am not just going to be your little woman I hope you know that,"

"Yes of course I do but I would much rather you didn't put yourself in any unnecessary danger of the stake of our family,"

"You want me to drop out of being an anbu member don't you and reduce my work load at the hospital to fit in around the academy schedule,"

"That would be nice even though I wish you wouldn't do any of it Sakura,"

"If it's what you want I will do it, I guess I could be a teacher at the academy,"

"That would be good and means I can check on you whenever I want,"

"Why Sasuke,"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone but when Tsunade steps down in a few months I have been asked to be Hokage,"

"Really that's amazing but what about Naruto?"

"He's going to be head of the Anbu, which I would prefer that. But they said they don't want the only Uchiha in the battlefields, they have told Naruto he's kind of sore about the whole thing,"

"Of course he is Sasuke, Christ he's going to be upset,"

"I know but he's second in the command of the village,"

"When will this happen, Sasuke?"

"Whenever Tsunade chooses to step down, this will be within six months apparently,"

"Sasuke where the hell; are you!" it was Naruto he had obviously just found out.

"In here Naruto, what do you want?" he comes bursting through the front door.

"Why did granny give you the job of the people she could have given it to?"

"Naruto calm down your second in command, when Sasuke gets the job,"

"It's not the same Sakura; he will be able to boss me around,"

"Do you know why he got the job Naruto, so he wouldn't ever be danger so the last Uchiha wouldn't be killed, and so that I didn't feel like he would up and leave again Naruto?, I am sorry that you're so upset by this, but your still, going to be a village and second in command so be happy,"

"Okay, okay Sakura I guess being second in command isn't so bad and at least it will be under my best friend,"

"And Naruto aren't you also going to be in command of the Hyuga with Hinata,"

"Yeah Sakura it's just going to be weird, but I am still glad its Sasuke and not some douche bag,"

"Well that's good Naruto but I am about to take Sakura to the Uchiha compound,"

"I was wondering why this place was looking so bare,"

"But I thought you weren't moving for another week,"

"Everything got moved out quicker than we well I expected,"

"Okays well I will see you guys later," Naruto says leaving.

"I thought he would be more upset,"

"You're the one who calmed him down Sakura,"

"I know I guess I have always been good at that, defusing the situations between you guys,"

"I know Sakura," I say hugging her.

"Are we going to leave now, Sasu-Kun?"

"Yes we are Sakura, are you going to miss this place Sakura?"

"It's where we started Sasuke; I am going to miss parts of it,"

"I know you are Sakura, but we can start a whole new life together, Sakura."

Sakura and I left our apartment for the last time; she locked the door and gives the key to the new landlord as we leave the apartment block and head towards the Uchiha district, Sakura and I slowly walk to our new home, not before talking to Ino about the babies and how excited she was to be a godmother to our little girl.

"Ino you and Sai should come over next week with the rest of rookie nine once we our settled in," Sakura says hugging Ino.

"Yeah sure we would love to I will pass the message on how about Friday?"

"That sounds good,"

Sakura and I carry on walking until we reach our home, I pick Sakura up.

"Sakura, I am carrying you over the fresh hold,"

"I know exactly what you are doing," she says kissing me on the cheek.

"So what are you planning to make for our first dinner party?"

"I don't I will choose on Thursday okays right now, I just want to have a look around our beautiful home,"

"Okay," I say kissing her forehead.

SAKURA'S POV

"I will show the hallway first Sakura," he says uncovering my eyes.

"Wow," the hallway was full of pictures in beautiful frames with more frames waiting to be filled full of pictures.

"I am glad you kept the picture idea, Sasuke,"

"I liked it and its pictures of friends and family, they will slowly fill up with memories of our family," he says patting my stomach.

_AN: I don't want to describe all the rooms so babies bedroom and their bedroom; all the other rooms will slowly be described._

"Sakura this the twins room, the more children we have the spare rooms will be decorated,"

"I guessed that Sasuke," I say opening the door.

The twins' room was perfection fully decorated in light blue with the Uchiha symbols filling the room, the floor was a beautiful cream woollen carpet, at each side of the room there were coats with matching colours a dark blue for Tamaki and lilac for Yuuki, they each had their own wardrobe, there was a large mirrored door in the room, which was currently closed.

"What this Sasuke?"

"Aha well that's door so when the children get older, we will be able separate them with this door,"

"So their separated but they can still hang out when they chose to,"

"I thought you would like the idea," Sasuke says hugging me.

"I love it, Sasuke-Kun it's amazing, you have even made sure that the Haruno symbol is around,"  
"Look inside the wardrobe Sakura,"

"Oh my god, my nana made all of these clothes for our children,"

"You know she did, it took her a long time,"

"I now it would have done, she didn't need to do this,"

"She wanted to you saw happy she was when you told her and how happy she was when we asked her,"

"I know I can't believe she made so much,"

"But she did. Do you want to see our bedroom Sakura?"

"Oh yes please," I say clapping.

SASUKE'S POV

"Okay then Sakura," I say slipping my hands over her eyes

"What are you doing?" she asks feeling my hands.

"This is going to be a surprise,"

"The whole house is a surprise,"

"But it's our bedroom, and therefore it's the best room in our house,"

"Okay okay Sasuke Kun,"

I open the door and push Sakura through the door gently she's so small even though she is four months pregnant.

"Okay Sakura are you ready," I say removing my hands from her eyes.

"Oh my god," she looks so shocked.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it Sasuke,"

Our room is so beautifully furnished, with dark navy walls with one feature wall black and white wall paper, and large black oak queen size, the black silk bedding and a large homemade blanket thrown over the top, with a massive chest at the bottom full of bed linen, the carpet was black and one wall is full of bookcases on the Konoha literature and the classics of the old world.

We each had bedside table with photos and a lamp on each; there are walk in closets and en-suite bathrooms, also mosses baskets for the twins Tamaki on my side and Yuuki on hers.

"I am glad you love it, do you like the blanket?"

"Oh yes, who made this?"

"Your mother,"

"What do you mean by my mother?"

"Your nana told me just before your father made her break her bonds with your nana, she was working on this blanket or quilt from the minute she find out about you to the day she finished it when you were five,"

"I have a little piece of her; this is my favourite piece in the room,"

"I thought it would be," I say stroking her cheek.

"Can I change now Sasuke?"

"Of course you can Sakura you don't need to ask,"

"I know that, Sasuke but I thought you might want me to stay dressed,"

"No you can change into your pjs if you wish,"

"Thank you," she kisses me on the cheek.

"Okay I am going out for a while; I will be back in two hours,"

"Village business,"

"Yes darling village business," I say kissing her on the lips.

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW

I unpinned my hair and allowed it fall past my shoulders and reach my waist and undid my bra and replaced it with one of Sasuke's t-shirts which came down past my knee and then grab a pair of leggings and curled up on my bed with Vampire Academy last sacrifice, with my mother's blanket thrown over me.

"Sakura Uchiha, where are you," the joy it was my father and I was in state that I was only in, in front of Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter,"

"I am not your daughter; get out of my house now!"

"Little Sakura grew a backbone, I came to see what my mother in law has been up to,"

"Looking after her family as any grandparent should," that's when he punched me, over and over again until I fell to the floor.

"I am leaving the village now I just wanted to see you suffer one last time," and then spits on me and says "You are nothing but dirt just like your mother and grandmother, I am glad the Uchiha wants you because nobody else would want a scarred and a body covered in tattoos like yours, expect a freak," with that he vanished into thin air.

I began to sob uncontrollably Sasuke wasn't going to be home for an hour.

I went back to my bed and lay there crying and pitching myself until he got home.

SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW

When I returned home with the food shopping and heard Sakura sobbing lightly but I would recognize it anyway, I placed the food on the side, and ran to Sakura quickly.

"Baby what's wrong," I say running to her side.

"My father attacked me and said I was worthless, dirt and that you were the only one who could ever love me because my body is full of scars and tattoos" she curled into my chest.

I lifted her face to see her swollen her eyes.

"Where the hell is he; I am going to kill him,"

"He left I mean the village he left, he wanted to see me in pain one last time,"

"Are you going to heal yourself?" I ask.

"Yes I am," a green light slowly appears in Sakura's hands as she heals herself.

"I can't believe he did this to you,"

"I am fine Sasuke don't worry, all three of us are fine," she says stroking my face, I lean into her palm.

I kiss her slowly she leans into the kiss and wrap her arms around my neck deepening the kiss between us.

"Okays I am going to make you dinner," she says pulling away.

"But Sakura, I want to,"

"I know Sasuke, we can after dinner, I promise," she says leading me to the kitchen.

"Sakura, what are we having for dinner?" I say sitting on the stool at the breakfast bar our kitchen is black sleek and modern with all Sakura could ever ask for.

"I am going to make chilli rice and chicken in cranberry jus,"

"That sounds beautiful," I say watching her closely.

"Or I might do a tomato sauce if you would prefer,"

"I would,"

Sakura was cooking extremely quickly, within thirty minutes dinner was completely cooked and pieced in front of me.

"Thank you Sakura,"

"I am your wife its expected of me isn't,"

"Yes but you don't have to cook everything single night,"

"I know but I like cooking for you and soon I will be cooking for four people," she says rubbing her stomach.

"Are the babies kicking?" I walk over to her, and then I start rubbing her stomach.

"You can tell when the babies are hurting me cant you?"

"Your eyes tighten up a little tiny bit,"

"Let me finish you tea, and then you can have a treat,"

I quickly finished my dinner and carried Sakura towards the bedroom.

I place her on the bed and starting kissing her quickly, biting her neck, sucking on her neck, we make love passionately and slowly enjoying every second of love that we have for each other.


	12. Chapter 12

~He Has Come Back~

~Chapter Twelve~ 

~Sasuke's Point of View~ 

Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in a very long time, yet again but I had a job then lost the job so I am back again , The twins birthday is back 23rd December sorry that I keep changing my mind.

23rd November

I woke up before Sakura it was her nineteenth birthday and she was about become a mother and I father. I wanted her to be able to celebrate with just her and I so I made sure that the rest of Rookie nine, stayed away until tomorrow I wanted today to be about Sakura and I, it was a month before the children were due and Sakura was becoming bigger. But she only had a very small bump and she looked so beautiful.

I decided to make Sakura, breakfast in bed she loved scrambled egg and fresh salmon with red peppers, by the time I had finished making Sakura and I breakfast she was in bed reading scrolls about the Uchiha family.

"You made breakfast, thank you Sasuke,"

"Happy Birthday love, today is about you and I, tomorrow the rest are coming round to celebrate,"

"I like that sound of that a nice relaxing day without too much pressure on you and I," she saying eating her breakfast.

"Do you like it I know it basic but I tried,"

"Sasuke its perfect and beautiful thank you so much," she says kissing me on the cheek.

"We are going out today though just on short walk nobody expect Tsunade will know where we are, just so dobe can't bug us,"

"Thank you Sasuke I think I can only deal with you today and the boys," she says rubbing her stomach and drinking apple and mango juice _(my personal favourite). _

"I am glad how, are the boys doing today anyway?"

"Well kicking away as ever Sasuke it really hurts at the moment,"

"They're strong just like you and I,"

"I hope that they have my personality a little bit,"

"Of course Sakura we don't want them being cold I want them to know that love is everything it light up your world well you did for me,"

"Thank you Sasuke I believe the same with you brought me into the light,"

"I know I did and I love you dearly,"

"I love you too,"

"Come on get dressed and then you can open your presents,"

"I have presents?" she asks slipping out of bed.

"Of course you are my wife,"

Sakura hair was never tied up anymore it was always down and flowing past her bottom, she was dressed in just her bra and knickers which were black lace and covered in the Uchiha symbol.

Sakura went to her wardrobe and choose a simple navy dress which cut off at the ankles; with the sleeves cut off at the shoulders she looked beautiful.

"Are you sure you are going to be warm enough in that?"

"I will put my trench coat on don't worry,"

"And scarf, hat and gloves as well please Sakura,"

"Yes Sasuke, has started snowing yet,"

"Yes that's why I am saying to put all those layers on, and jeans may be the best idea,"

"I'll get changed then," she says going to the wardrobe for the second time.

She picks out cobalt blue jeans, black vest top, over the top she chose black knitted jumper with white skulls on it, and then she tied her hair into two plats, then pulled on a pair of black lace up boots which ended at the knees, pulled on her hat knitted woollen hat, with matching gloves and scarf all with the Uchiha symbol carefully knitted on.

I was already dressed in black skinny jeans and thick jumper which Sakura had brought for me earlier in the week, I also had the same hat set as Sakura but mine were grey and her's were blue.

"You ready to go baby?" I ask grabbing her hand.

"Yes I am but I need to put my trench coat on,"

"As do I baby," I say kissing her forehead.

Sakura's coat was tan and mine was navy blue.

We stepped out into a windy and snowy Konoha, Sakura and I walked handed to the forests.

"Sasuke, where are we going, I was meant to be opening presents?"

"Yes but this is a lovely walk before we open presents, okay Sakura," I say flicking her nose.

"Sorry haven't celebrated my birthday since you left,"

"Why not?" I ask shocked

"I didn't see the point, when you weren't around," Sakura say kissing his cheek.

"But Sakura, why would do that to yourself?"

"Because I didn't want to, you saw me when you came back I was mess I was much worst after you left,"

"Well I promise you I am never going to leave you again," I said kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I knew that when you married me Sasuke," she says once I have broken the kiss.

"You have so much trust for one hurt so badly," I say smiling as I lead her into a grove of Sakura trees.

"This is amazing Sasuke," as I lead her to the blanket I had set up on our very first date.

"I can't believe it's been a year and a half since we got together, Sasuke-Kun," she says softly, caressing my face.

"I know Sakura, I have your birthday present for you close your eyes, Sakura," once Sakura close her eyes, I placed a necklace around her neck.

"You can open your eyes now Sakura," I say kissing her neck.

She looked down at chest and saw the necklace, "Thank you Sasuke it's beautiful," the necklace had been my mother's it was turn to wear it now.

"I thought you would like it," I say smiling.

"Of course I do it's from you," she says kissing me on the cheek.

"Is all I get a kiss on the cheek," I ask raising an eyebrow.

"It is my birthday after all,"

"A kiss on the lips would be nice as well," I say.

"Okay you can have a kiss on the lips," she says and leans in and kisses me passionately on the lips.

"Well I wasn't expecting that, Sakura"

"Well it's you, the only person I have ever kissed Sasuke,"

"I know that, I am glad of that," I kissing her back and pressing her into the picnic blanket.

"I've missed this," she says caressing my face.

"As have I but I think, two people are trying to stop us here," I could feel the twins kicking.

"Can we go come now?"

"Yeah sure Sakura what's wrong?" I ask standing up.

"I am not feeling too well, Sasuke," she says as I help her stand

I pick Sakura up bridal style and slowly walk her home.

"You do realise I have legs, Sasuke I can walk,"

"Yes but you said you were sick, Sakura and your near your due date, I am not risking anything,"

"You don't have to be so protective all the time,"

"Yes I do believe me Sakura, I do,"

We arrive home about ten minutes later, and I place Sakura on the bed.

"Sasuke can you grab my pyjamas for me," Sakura asks whilst uniting her plats.

"Here you go, Sakura," I say going to the draw and pulling out a navy long sleeved top and pair of shorts.

"Thank you Sasuke-Kun," she says slipping off her clothes and placing on her clean pyjamas.

I undress quickly, just down to my boxers and climb in next Sakura, and pull her against my waist, and our hands in tingle with each others.

"Sasuke"

"Yes Sakura," I ask holding onto her.

"I love you,"

"As do I,"


	13. There's a chapter :D

AN  Hello I know its been a while since I update any story but here is a update hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

~He has come back~

~Chapter Twelve ~

Sasuke's POV

December 1st

Sakura was now huge and waddling around the Uchiha complex she looked beautiful, and the twins were due any day now which was scary since Sakura had chosen to have a home birth to be performed on Sakura's due date and was going to be done in a natural environment Sakura didn't want drugs and I didn't understand why.

I was in the office when I heard a slight knock at the door.

"Come in," I say, knowing it would be Sakura.

"Sasuke you have a letter from Tsunade," she says passing the letter.

"Thank you darling," I say kissing her on the cheek.

"What does the letter say Sasuke-Kun," she asks leaning on the desk.

"I have mission to go on Sakura, they need my ability, I am so sorry,"

"Sasuke when will you back, I swear if it's not before sixteenth I will kill you!" I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Sakura it's going to be my last mission before my paternity leave kicks in then I will be off for six months,"

"I don't care just leave on your stupid mission, which is obviously more important to you than the twins and I," she says slamming the door.

"Shit why Tsunade had to send me on this stupid mission," I say pitching the bridge of my nose

By the time I finish with my office work and preparation to become Hokage it brought the time to five o' clock in the evening and Sakura still hasn't spoken a word to me.

"Sakura please speak to me," I ask as I walk into the kitchen to see Sakura making dinner, for the both of us, she was still ignoring me, I could understand why, I had been sent on a mission, so close to our wedding anniversary, Christmas, and her due date. I felt bad no actually I felt awful.

"Sasuke I love you, just please come home safely," she says placing my plate in front of me and kissing my cheek.

"I will do my Sakura," I say kissing her on the cheek.

"I am going to bed Sasuke, okay?"

"Yeah you go have a lie down, I will join you in half an hour," I say kissing her on the forehead.

"Okays, Sasuke," she says walking into her bathroom.

I notice something off about Sakura's behaviour, she seems so distant today, I thought she would be happier, but I am leaving her alone for two whole weeks all by herself worrying if I am going to come home or not.

CRASH!

"Sakura," I shout running to our bedroom, "Sakura open the god damn door, " I say when I find our bathroom door locked.

"God what I fell over," she says coming out off the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" I ask hugging her

"I am fine, can we just go to bed," she says climbing into the covers.

"Sakura its six o' clock," I say sitting down next to her.

"Yes I know but I am tried I am nine months pregnant with fucking twins," she says turning around.

"Saku-Chan speak to me please,"

"Just come to bed when you want,"

"Are you planning on telling me what's wrong," I shout lifting the cover to reveal Sakura to be covered in cuts.

"Sakura what the fuck did you do?"

"I think you can tell what I did, Sasuke!"

"And why the hell would you do that are you stupid, are you actually still fucking doing that, seriously Sakura,"

"When my dad came back," I hear her whisper quietly

"What? Did you seriously just say what I thought you said?"

"That would be correct," she sounds so calm.

"You promised me, Sakura, you promised,"

"I am so sorry, but I was terrified Sasuke,"

"Of what," I say picking her up.

"Sasuke where are you taking me,"

"I am going to you in the bath, than I am going to the Hokage to say I can't expect the mission,"

"Please don't tell her what happened,"

"You broke a promise it has to be done," she says clinging to my shirt.

"Please Sasuke don't, I can't deal with it, you're that only one that can know okay?" she says clinging to my shirt.

"Okay I won't but Sakura I swear if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will have to,"

"Everybody has relapses,"

"I know Sakura but if you feel like you are going to just please can you come to me," I say placing her on the toilet seat.

Once I have ran the water, I place Sakura in the hot bubbly water and clean her legs of all the blood

"Sometimes you are so far away I wouldn't want to upset you, it's usually when you're on missions,"

"Do you mean that this has happened before?" I ask scrubbing her back with a loofah.

"No this the first time I have ever done this I was terrified this mission Sasuke, "

"Right Sakura, listen to me carefully I mean it, Sakura, I will be home before the twins are born," I say kissing her on the forehead, and undress myself and climb into the bath with Sakura so that, back was placed against my chest with our legs intertwined.

"You cannot promise something like that Sasuke you know that,"

"Yes I can Sakura it's delivering a scroll I will be back in five days." I say massaging her back and kissing her causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"Sasu-Kun,"

"You haven't called me that in a while,"

"We haven't done this in a while Sasu-Kun,"

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yes please Sasuke,"

I slowly trail my hands towards Sakura's boobs clutching them gently, and I continued to kiss her neck.

I woke up the next morning to see Sakura sleeping peacefully, she wasn't lay on her stomach as usual she was sleeping curled up on her side, I had to leave for my mission in two hours.

I got changed into my ANBU squad uniform, packed, sipped a cup of coffee, and went to check in on Sakura who was still sleeping peacefully, I gently woke her from her slumber.

"Sakura, I have to leave now, but Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Temari are coming to look after you," I said kissing her forehead gently.

"I don't want you to leave," she said griping my chest.

"I have to I will be home as soon as possible, go back to sleep my love, the girls will be here at 12 o' clock," I say capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Goodbye my love," I say as she falls to our bed sleeping.


	14. Chapter 14

~ He Has Come Back ~

~ Chapter Thirteen~

~ Sakura's POV~

_AN__-__Hey guys I know I haven't update this story since January, really bad I know that but here I am updating this story so I hope you enjoy. _

December 1st

I was really missing Sasuke, and he has only been gone for three days, I have another two without him especially with being pregnant, I wouldn't miss him this much if I wasn't pregnant I would teaching at the academy, but since I am two weeks off giving birth I am not allowed.

"Sakura are you home," it was Ino voice, oh great I wondered what the hell she wanted at nine in the morning.

"I am in here, Ino what could you possibly want this early in the morning,"

"Am here to check in,"

"Because I need checking in on, what has Sasuke asked you to do?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Am your best friend Sakura, and one of the baby's godmother," she says smiling.

"But let me guess you want to take me to the hospital to do an ultra sound because the twins shouldn't really go to full term because it's dangerous," I say tying my hair into bun as I hunt for my glasses.

"Yes Sakura, and then we are going for lunch," she says grabbing my hand bag and marches me out the door.

We arrive at the hospital, and Ino leads me into an ultra sound room, I sit on the bed, lay back and lift up my shirt.

"Wow that was quick Sakura," she says spreading the cool gel on my stomach.

"Am the head doctor in the hospital, just because am on leave at the moment doesn't mean, I lose all medical knowledge,"

"I know Sakura; I just want to check in on the twins," she says moving the scanner around my stomach.

"Sakura I don't want to worry you but am going to say the twins should be delivered today,"

"Sasuke isn't here, I can't have the twins without Sasuke being here, he's back in two days, and can't we wait till then,"

"Am sorry Sakura, but we can't," she says, wiping the gel off my stomach.

"Why you tell me what the fuck is going on with the twins or I will scream,"

"Basically you need the twins out of you Sakura, twins are always delivered early, we wanted you to have the twins when Sasuke wasn't here because we knew he would want you to go full term which is extremely dangerous with twins,"

"Yes I know that, but believe me when he gets your hands on you and I am assuming Tsunade, oh and let's not forget Naruto here, have gone behind my back and my husband's, who is the future Hokage might I add, it's not fair I want to sleep and wait till Sasuke gets home,"  
"Am sorry Sakura, but Sasuke knew about this to, he wanted to make sure you could cope without him, if he ever died,"

"Where the fuck is my husband, because I swear I will leave this village, if he isn't here for their birth, no one but myself will come anywhere near these children,"

"He is up in the mountains; he is about twenty minutes away from here,"

"Well tell him what I have just told you, and get me into hospital room if it's so important that I have these children right now,"

"Okay I will get Hinata to take you to a room," she says helping me off the bed.

"Right that's fine,"

I was pissed, I wanted to punch someone in the face, everyone I loved was planning and plotting behind my back I wanted cry and now I was going to be induced.

"Come on Sakura let's get you up to maternity," it was Hinata, that's all she said once I was in a grown and in bed she left me I guess she knew I didn't want to speak which I didn't.

I put my head on the pillow and let sleep grab hold of me my emotions were all over the place I couldn't trust.

"Sakura," I felt grab my hand it was Sasuke.

"What the hell do you want, you lying piece of shit,"

"I know your annoyed and pissed at me, but please calm down, and don't kill me, it was my idea yes, but it was to see if you were strong enough to handle the twins without me and you are, I wasn't going to let you give birth without me,"

"Just don't speak to me; I will punch you in the face repeatedly,"

"Sakura I didn't mean to upset you,"

"I know you didn't; now these babies are coming because they have to,"

"Right Sakura, we are going to bring on your pregnancy now okay,"

"That's fine," I say clasping Sasuke's hand.

"Right Sakura, I know you know all about this but still am going to tell you anyway, this will bring on contractions, and then labour will start it could last a very long time you know this but Sasuke is going to be with you, and I will, so will Hinata and Temari,"

I just smile.

Fourteen Hours Later.

Sasuke's POV

"Sakura shush baby shush," I say kneeling by her side, push her hair off her forehead and kissing it.

"I can't do this Sasuke I really can't it hurts way too much," she says panting

"Everything will be fine," that's all I could think to say to her she was in pain and there was nothing I could do expect to sit and wait.

"I know Sasuke, I just want the twins out now I want to meet them,"

"So do I, Sakura,"

"Sakura I feel like I need to push Sasuke, get Ino,"

"Ino Sakura feels like she needs to push," I go out to the hallway.

"Hey Sakura, am going to check for you, you need to push you can push, Sasuke I need you to sit behind her and help,"

I do as am told for once by Ino; she's helping my wife give birth.

"Come on Saks you can do this, you need to push,"

"Argh…..Argh….."

"One more big push Sakura, for the first one,"

"Here comes Tamaki, here is your little boy," Ino says with a smile on his face.

"Can hold him Ino," I ask, she passes me him straight away.

"Come on Sakura you need to get your little girl out now,"

"I know, but am so tidy Ino,"

"I know forehead, but your little you get to meet her,"

"Okay am ready to push, argh… argh,"

"Come Sakura one more big push,"

"Argh…Argh….Argh,"

"Here is your little girl, here is Yuuki,"

"I want to hold her," I hear Sakura say quietly.

I have two beautiful children, my little boy thick black curly hair, but he had my mother's eyes, my eyes, but he had Sakura's nose, but everything else screamed me, Yuuki looked like her mum so much, but she again had my eyes, both them had the Sharingan eyes, they had the gift.

"Right am going to get these little ones dressed for you, and then you can go home tomorrow, with your little one and am going to check on you too Sakura,"

Two Weeks Later

Sakura and I are tried so tried, its hard twins, having twins first is hard I wish that we had them second, but they were here and we were coping and seeing Sakura being a mother was amazing.

"We can go to sleep at last," Sakura said as she curled in next to me in bed.

"When do babies usually get moved out of their parents rooms Sakura?"

"Sasuke the babies Tamaki and Yuuki were born two weeks early, which means they should have been born today, so when they our four months old that's when,"

"Right you have Tamaki on your side and I have Yuuki on mine there in their coats and they can sleep and so can we,"


End file.
